


On An Island With You

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [29]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tropical fantasies in the urban jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On An Island With You

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 181. Prompt from [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #52-Shave. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Mozzie has it all figured out.

He’s sitting in the heart of Manhattan, but in his imagination, he’s in a condo on Maui, listening simultaneously to the waves and Neal’s breathing in the bed next to him.

It’s just the two of them, the way it was back in the old days. He’ll wake up Neal with Blue Mountain Coffee and they’ll be in the water hanging ten by first light.

That he’s never surfed anything but the web doesn’t matter. He can practically taste the coconut shaved ice.

There’s only one obstacle between Mozzie and his dream.

The Suit.  



End file.
